Dwight Schultz
William Dwight Schultz (born November 24, 1947) is an American actor and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Dr. Animo in Ben 10, Eddie the Squirrel in CatDog and Mung Daal in Chowder. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) - Trainer (ep36), Additional Voices *Avengers Assemble (2013-2014) - Attuma, U.N. Moderator (ep19), Vampire Soldier#2 (ep13) *Ben 10 (2006-2007) - Dr. Animo, Driver (ep6), Earl (ep6), Father (ep6), Monitor (ep27), Police Officer (ep2), VIP#2 (ep2) *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008) - D'Void (Dr. Animo; ep21), Null Guardian (ep21) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012-2014) - Dr. Animo, Future Animo (ep79) *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010-2012) - Dr. Animo, Sheriff (ep48), Teacher#2 (ep29) *CatDog (1998) - Eddie the Squirrel *Chowder (2007-2010) - Mung Daal, Author (ep45), Bather (ep16), Beetle (ep10), Behind the Scene Friend #2 (ep30), Big Boy Kid (ep12), Bird (ep15), Burple Nurple (ep1), Bus Driver (ep19), Capellini Customer (ep15), Clown (ep19), Customer (ep1), Doctor (ep19), Dog (ep4), Dog Man (ep33), Duck Man (ep16), Dude (ep33), Flu-Berry (ep30), Food (ep7), Forest Dweller (ep37), Giant (ep12), Goose (ep20), Guard (ep1), Guy (ep4), Guy (ep18), Guy (ep27), Guy #1 (ep14), Guy #1 (ep20), Guy on Street (ep39), Health Inspector (ep15), Hippo (ep8), Hippo (ep16), Hippo Customer (ep19), Hot Dog Person (ep18), Incidental Man (ep19), King of the Sky, Lobster (ep45), Man (ep6), Man (ep14), Man (ep20), Man (ep39), Man (ep40), Man #2 (ep13), Man in Lifeboat (ep27), Meach #2 (ep18), Narrator (ep16), Ninja (ep29), Officer Monte Cristo (ep5), Officer Sloppy Joe, Old Man #1 (ep13), Old Tooth (ep33), Onlooker (ep19), Owner (ep27), Oyster (ep10), Paramedic (ep1), Parking Enforcement (ep11), Patron #2 (ep8), Perignon (ep20), Pigeon (ep11), Pirate Ninja (ep29), Restaurant Owner (ep19), Rubble Steve (ep14), Sailor (ep30), Salesman (ep37), Scarecrow (ep16), Sore Car (ep33), Sun Yung Gai (ep40), Sweet Tooth (ep9), Tamer (ep39), Tastebud #1 (ep9), Thrice Cream Vendor, Vendor (ep10), Vendor (ep14), Vendor (ep15), Worker #2 (ep30) *Disney Wander Over Yonder (2014) - Wild Card (ep19) *DreamWorks All Hail King Julien (2014-2017) - Karl, Karl-Gram (ep62), Patrick (ep58) *DreamWorks All Hail King Julien: Exiled (2017) - Chimp (ep6), Father Tentacle, Fore-Vegetable (ep10), Karl, Rat (ep6), Thrax (ep9) *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2013) - Fu-xi (ep58) *Harvey Beaks (2015-2017) - Lake Monster (ep1), Lake Spirit, Screaming Cloud (ep16), Snake (ep1) *Invader Zim (2001-2002) - Announcer (ep3), Earth Father (ep3), Eric (ep18), Japanese Leader (ep18), Mr. Slunchy (ep3) *Rugrats (2002) - Gracko (ep157) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2011) - Older Danny Darrow (ep17) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2015) - Wyrm (ep73) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2012) - AIM Scientist (ep28), Executive 1 (ep28), Technovore (ep28) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2004) - Ernest (ep13) *The Secret Files of the SpyDogs (1999) - Additional Voices *The Wild Thornberrys (1999-2001) - Baduk, Customer (ep33), Dr. Freed (ep33), Inspector Tabu (ep29), Monkey (ep78), Poacher (ep80) *Todd McFarlane's Spawn (1998-1999) - Doctor, NSC Operative, Additional Voices *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2015) - Mesmero, Teacher (ep10) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010) - Freddie *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: The Flash (2018) - Reverse-Flash/'Eobard Thawne' *The Animatrix (2003) - Nonaka, Additional Voices *The Chronicles of Riddick: Dark Fury (2004) - Skiff A.I. *Ultimate Avengers 2: Rise of the Panther (2006) - Odin *Van Helsing: The London Assignment (2004) - Dr. Henry Jekyll/'Jack the Ripper' 'Movies' *Barbie: Star Light Adventure (2016) - Constantine *Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within (2001) - Scan Technician *Klaus (2019) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Asterix and the Vikings (2006) - Dubbledekabus *Deep (2017) - Kraken *Kaena: The Prophecy (2004) - Ilpo 'Shorts' *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2007) - Thromnambular (Wish Unfulfillment) 'TV Specials' *A Johnny Bravo Christmas (2001) - Leo, TV Announcer *Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens (2012) - Dr. Animo *Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix (2007) - Dr. Animo *Globehunters (2000) - Dr. Burke Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Afro Samurai (2007) - Assassin 1 (ep1), Patron 1 (ep1), Ronin (ep1) 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ninja Scroll: The Series (2003-2004) - Dakuan, Mufu *Reign: The Conqueror (2003) - Attalos 'Movies' *Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust (2000) - Benge, Old Man of Barbarois 'Movies - Dubbing' *Princess Mononoke (1999) - Additional Voices *Tekkonkinkreet (2007) - Snake 'OVA - Dubbing' *Golgo 13: Queen Bee (1998) - Robert Hardy Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Your Highness (2011) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Black Mask (1999) - King Kou Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Infinity Blade III (2013) - Eves 'Video Games' *50 Cent: Blood on the Sand (2009) - Additional Voices *Advent Rising (2005) - Kelehm Farwaters *Arcanum: Of Steamworks & Magick Obscura (2001) - Simeon Tor *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Additional Voices *Battlestar Galactica (2003) - Deimos, Erebus *Ben 10: Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks (2009) - D'Void *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012) - Dr. Animo *Ben 10: Protector of Earth (2007) - Dr. Animo, Radio Announcer *Blood Wake (2001) - Additional Voices *Call to Power II (2000) - Additional Voices *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) - Additional Voices *Conan (2007) - Graven Kalden *Crash: Nitro Kart (2003) - Dingodile, Fare Crash *Crash: TwinSanity (2004) - Dingodile, Papu Papu, Rusty Walrus, Tribesmen *Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy (2017) - Additional Voices *Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled (2019) - Geary, Nash, Papu Papu *DC Universe Online (2011) - Flash/Barry Allen, Martian Manhunter/J'onn J'onzz *Dark Sector (2008) - AD, Mezner *Destroy All Humans! (2005) - Air Force General, Fair Worker *Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon (2008) - Additional Voices *Disney Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) - Additional Voices *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Bodahn Feddic *Dragon Age II (2011) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Fallout 2 (1998) - Hakunin *Fallout 4 (2015) - Knight Captain Cade *Fallout Tactics (2001) - Additional Voices *Fantastic 4 (2005) - Additional Voices *Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance (2001) - Ethon *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Additional Voices *Gears of War 3 (2011) - Ash Man, Chairman Prescott, Old Man *God of War: Chains of Olympus (2008) - Charon, Fire Guard, Helios, Male Greek *Gun (2005) - Additional Voices *Killer7 (2005) - Harman Smith *Killing Floor 2 (2016) - Rev. David Alberts *Kingdom Under Fire: Circle of Doom (2007) - Idol of Greed, Moonlight *Lego Dimensions (2016) - "Howling Mad" Murdock, Burdock *Lionheart: Legacy of the Crusader (2003) - Additional Voices *MadWorld (2009) - Martin, Noa *Mafia II (2010) - Additional Voices *Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order (2019) - Odin *Mass Effect (2007) - Bartender, Dr. Zev Cohen, Navigator Pressly *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Jaroth, Navigator Pressly *Master of Orion: Conquer the Stars (2016) - GNN Anchor (Announced) *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) - Hallas, Nemesis Orcs *Middle-earth: Shadow of War (2017) - Nemesis Orcs *Neopets: The Darkest Faerie (2005) - King Hagan *Psychonauts (2005) - Crispin Whytehead *République (2013-2016) - Kenichiro Treglazov *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Guard *Sacrifice (2000) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Ignitor *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) - Ignitor *Spider-Man (2002) - Vulture *Spider-Man (2018) - Vulture *Star Trek: Elite Force II (2003) - Reginald Barclay *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015-2016) - Heskal, Additional Voices *Superman Returns (2006) - Additional Voices *Tenchu 2: Birth of the Stealth Assassins (2000) - Wang Dahai *Terminator: Salvation (2009) - Murphy *The Bard's Tale (2004) - Additional Voices *The Chronicles of Riddick: Escape From Butcher Bay (2004) - Hoxie *The Darkness (2007) - Uncle Paulie Franchetti *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim: Dragonborn (2012) - Adril Arano, Neloth *The Punisher (2005) - Additional Voices *Titan Quest (2006) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent (2006) - Carson Moss *Wolfenstein: The New Order (2014) - Wilhelm "Deathshead" Strasse *Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus (2017) - Wilhelm "Deathshead" Strasse *World in Conflict (2007) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *XCOM 2: War of the Chosen (2017) - Jeriah *X-Men: Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse (2005) - Garokk, Living Monolith *X-Men: The Official Game (2006) - Magneto, Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Armored Core 4 (2007) - Emill Gustav, Enemy AI *Baten Kaitos Origins (2006) - Geldoblame *Final Fantasy X (2001) - Maechen, Maester Mika, O'aka XXIII *Final Fantasy X-2 (2003) - Maechen, O'aka XXIII *Final Fantasy XII (2006) - Anastasis, Dalan *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Tipur (Cutscenes) *Gothic 3 (2006) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops (2006) - Python *Resonance of Fate (2010) - Gelsey *Valkyria Chronicles (2008) - Giorgis Geld, Maurits von Borg *Vampire Hunter D (2000) - Benge *Yakuza (2006) - Kage Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (138) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (22) *Years active on this wiki: 1998-2019. Category:American Voice Actors